


Night Out

by bluestbluetoeverblue



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestbluetoeverblue/pseuds/bluestbluetoeverblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two kings, an aged physician and his apprentice, a high priestess, and a few knights of Camelot walk into a bar and...things get complicated, mostly because none of them are who they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

Arthur’s entrance was signaled by the bell on the door as he stepped into the busy atmosphere of the bar. His father, Percival, and Leon followed him in and surveyed the band, decently occupied dance floor, and darkened booths. “Why are we celebrating here?” Uther Pendragon asked his son.

“You don’t even like partying after a deal; why do you care where we do it?” Arthur responded. Uther shrugged. The truth was, Arthur had once spent every weekend in places like this. Big enough to get lost in the people but small enough to be comfortable. He missed the days when he could get drunk in normal bars without worrying about his image or, more accurately, the company’s image. 

“Let’s grab a table,” Leon said, and they followed him to a booth as a waitress made her way to them. After they all ordered drinks Uther went to use the restroom, and all three of his employees became visibly more relaxed. Leon and Arthur were giving Percival a hard time about his last football game when a fruity voice called “Hello boys.” The brunette walked up to their table in a tight green dress and bright lipstick, a blonde woman by her side. 

“Hello little sister,” Arthur said with a grin.

“Dear god, tell me you did not bring our father to my bar.”

“Oh is that what you’ve been doing with your inheritance? Buying bars?”

“You know what I mean, you ass.”

Arthur smirked. “Yes, father is here.” Morgana looked to Percival and Leon.

“Nice seeing you, boys, but I’d like to actually enjoy myself tonight. Good luck with the boss.” They smiled, and she strided away. 

 

“Gwaine, seriously, leave the band alone.” Merlin grabbed his friend by the shoulder and pulled him to a stop. Well, Gwaine listened to him and stopped; Merlin couldn’t exactly hold Gwaine back himself.

“They’re miserable,” Gwaine protested, wincing as they continued playing an off tune song.

“I know, but you’re not working. We’re here to actually enjoy ourselves.”

“No, you’re here to get drunk over Will. I’m here to enjoy myself, which I can’t do with bad music.”

“That’s not true.”

“Really,” Gwaine looked at him incredulously, “you’re not here because you got broken up with three months ago, and you’re still not over it?”

“Just go get drunk and prey on some poor person.”

“Poor? Don’t you mean extremely lucky for being able to have the best night of their life?” Merlin grimaced and Gwaine flashed a smile before strutting away. Merlin ordered a beer and turned to rest his back on the bar, surveying the club. They hadn’t been to this one before. Gwaine either played regularly at or had been kicked out of every other bar within an hour’s subway ride of their apartment in Queens. So they ended up at the Avalon, which was a pretty strange name for a bar, Merlin had commented. Gwaine had only chuckled and pushed his friend inside. 

Merlin tried to be mad at Gwaine for his comments about...Will. He was over it. And even if he wasn’t, he remembered having to cook for and take care of Gwaine during his six month depression over “the only person he’d ever loved” dumping him. Merlin hadn’t been in love with Will really, but they’d been together for as long as anyone could remember. Then, they were suddenly done. It was a shock, so excuse him for taking a bit to recover. Merlin huffed and took a gulp of his finally arrived beer before realizing why he tended to not order beer. Leaving the nearly full glass on the counter, he started to make his way to the door for a smoke. He never made it outside on account of running into--literally, if he’d had the disgusting beer in hand, they both would have ended up soaked--the one person he didn’t expect. 

 

“MERLIN?!” She was always loud, but the years of separation made her seem even louder. Her smile was wide as she recovered from the abrupt contact, smoothing the emerald fabric that hugged her skin. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s you!” She didn’t hesitate to grab him into a somehow graceful bearhug. Merlin found himself laughing as he wrapped his arms around familiar shoulders. “Hi Morgana.”

“Hi? Not a word for two years and all I get is hi?” The smile didn’t leave her face. 

“You look nice. Stopped dying your hair?”

“Merlin Balinor Emrys! Flattery will not get you off the hook.”

“I’m sorry. You do look nice, though. Dark suits you better than the blonde. Speaking of, who’s your friend?” Morgana turned to the woman at her side.

“Oh! I’m sorry. This is Morgause. My girlfriend.”

“Bodyguard,” Morgause said with a straight face.

“Bodyguard with benefits,” Morgana countered, smirking at them both. Her face darkened just a bit. “I suppose Gwaine’s here with you.”

Merlin nodded. “Probably trashed and attached to some sad sap.” She faked a chuckle. 

“How about Will? You two must be married by now or something, and I never got an invitation.” 

Merlin flinched. “He...we’re...we split up.”

“Oh Em.” Morgana frowned, putting her hand on Merlin’s arm. He could see the pain in her face for him. “I’m so sorry.”

“‘s fine. I’m fine.”

“You know what we’ve gotta do? We’ve gotta find you a guy. And I know just the right one. Come on!” 

***

 

“Morgana, really, this isn’t necessary-” Merlin’s protests were useless as he was pulled across the club. Morgause followed, offering him a look of pity but no help. He was just Morgana’s latest victim. True, she’d set him up with Will back when they were all at school together, but look how that turned out. Lost in thought, Merlin barely noticed that Morgana, finally stopped, had pulled him up to a table occupied by three rather large-looking men in suits. 

“Daddy dearest head home early?” Morgana asked in a sing-song voice. The blonde one frowned and replied, “Sadly, he’s just hassling the bar owner.” Morgana smiled. “Good. Now scoot over.” The man complied just as Morgana pushed Merlin into the booth and slid in after, pushing Merlin awkwardly close to the stranger. He gave a polite smile as Merlin blushed and tried to scoot closer to Morgana. “Boys, this is Merlin.” Smiling faces came from across the table. 

“Leon,” the ginger said.

“Percival” was the bigger one.

“And Arthur, my charming older brother,” Morgana finished, gesturing to the one whose body heat could be felt at Merlin’s side. “Merlin and I went to NYU together, and his drinking buddy abandoned him. I assume I leave him in trusted hands?” Without an answer, she gave a toothy smile and was off again. 

 

Once he was a good five inches from Arthur, Merlin seemed to be getting along fine. If he spent just a bit more time talking sports with Morgana’s brother and his friends--whose company he didn’t actually mind all that much--he could excuse himself to find Gwaine. That was the plan until, of course, Gwaine came sauntering up to their table, drink in hand. “Merlin!” he said happily. “I see you’ve replaced me already. And with much more respectable friends, too.”

“Uh, these are Arthur, Leon, and Percival. This is my friend, Gwaine.” 

“Gwaine. Odd name but sounds sort of familiar. Have we met?” Arthur asked.

“I think I’d remember you,” Gwaine winked flirtatiously, causing laughter from Percival and Leon.

“Why don’t you join us?” Leon asked.

“I suppose I could look past your outfits and sacrifice a portion of my time.” Gwaine slid into the booth without much care to the fact that Merlin was once again being practically pushed into Arthur’s lap. Face red, he apologized quietly, but Arthur just smiled and shrugged. A round later, Arthur had finished a story about Percival saving a handful of puppies or something. Merlin wasn’t really sure, Arthur’s voice was a bit distracting. And his hair. And his eyes. And his I’m-three-feet-away-from-you-and-must-have-showered-in-rainbows-this-morning-because-I-smell-like-heaven aura. When everyone started laughing, Merlin snapped out of it to join in. Gwaine, still chuckling softly, left to get more drinks, allowing Merlin to reluctantly move out of Arthur’s personal space. 

 

After spending a few minutes hitting on a pretty, dark-haired waitress, Gwaine ordered the drinks and waited by the bar, facing the miserable excuse for a band. “Can I get a Dark Horse?” Gwaine froze at the voice behind him and had trouble turning to face the source. She stood leaning over the bar, making sure the suspiciously young bartender mixed her drink right. The first shock was the darkness of her hair, but it suited her completely. Bold, red lips against skin not too tan but not as pale as Merlin’s and long, dark lashes. Gwaine didn’t dare look past her chin. Once she turned, he was assaulted by her eyes. Normally more blue, the lighting of the bar and her dress brought out the endless green specks in her irises. She startled at the sight of him, blinking a few times. 

“Gwaine.”

“Hi,” he said in a strained voice. She blew air out of her nose.

“Popular word tonight.”

“I...I don’t know what to say.”

“Well, it may have taken me nearly six years, but I guess I finally left you speechless.”

“What are you doing here?” Gwaine asked.

“I am here every Friday. I figured Merlin would have mentioned that he saw me.”

“You saw Merlin?”

“Who do you think introduced him to my brother?”

A look of realization flashed across Gwaine’s face. “Arthur. Arthur Pendragon. Your brother.”

“That would be the one.”

 

“I’m going to the office,” Uther said immediately when he arrived back at the booth, not bothering to notice Merlin. Arthur glanced at Merlin as his father continued. “Tharamel is considering withdrawing, and he’s not going to listen to anyone else.” Percival and Leon began to stand but were met with “Just sit; there is no reason for you to come in. I will return.” He was gone in a second, and Merlin was left feeling five times smaller than before. 

Before anyone could say a word, Gwaine walked up and said “Let’s dance to the shitty music.” He grabbed Merlin and pulled him to the overcrowded dance floor. Being pulled around by beautiful people with dark hair was Merlin’s style tonight, apparently. Arthur paused for a moment before walking off after Gwaine and Merlin. Leon and Percival were left to do nothing but shrug and follow. 

 

***

 

“IS THERE A REASON WHY YOU HAVE DECIDED TO DANCE TO THIS CRAP MUSIC AND DRAG ME ALONG?” Merlin shouted in order to be heard over the band’s clamor. Gwaine took a swig of his drink and grinned.

“JUST TRYING TO HAVE FUN. YOU NEED TO ENJOY YOURSELF MORE.”

“I WAS ENJOYING MYSELF AT THE TABLE.”

“AND NOW YOU’RE ENJOYING YOURSELF HERE.” There was no point arguing. Gwaine wanted to dance, so they would dance. It’s not like he’d been pulled away from his destiny or something. They had just met Arthur and his friends. Speaking of, Percival walked up to them and started talking. 

“WHAT?” Merlin and Gwaine shouted simultaneously. 

“MIND IF WE JOIN YOU?” He nodded towards Leon and Arthur, who were walking from the direction of the bar.

“SURE,” Merlin yelled, a bit too excitedly. That must have been why Gwaine elbowed him in the ribs. Soon they were all standing at the edge of the dance floor, and as the band began a slightly less deafening song, Percival and Leon casually guided Gwaine into the crowd. Merlin and Arthur were left standing on the outskirts, both bobbing their heads rhythmically. Well, Merlin was, and Arthur was attempting to. 

“I never thought I’d be dancing in a strange club with a Pendragon,” Merlin blurted out.

“I thought you were a friend of Morgana’s? You can’t know her and not have been dragged into places like this.”

“Oh I was. It was just, uh, before she knew.”

“Ah,” Arthur nodded. 

“Did you know?”

“No one did. Even our father was shocked. She sure did slip into the lifestyle easily enough, though.”

“She seems to still have her touch. Morgana was always pretty incredible; I’m glad money didn’t change that. Not that money would. I’m not saying everyone that’s rich is like corrupt or anything. I mean, they can be but I’m sure-”

“Merlin,” Arthur laughed. “It’s cool.” He gave him a hearty pat on the back, and Merlin’s skin burned everywhere Arthur’s skin hit his t-shirt. He hoped Arthur didn’t notice his blush.

 

Gwaine was usually the person enjoying himself not matter how drunk he was, how bad the music was, or what kind of company had turned up. He’d given the suits a chance because they seemed to genuinely enjoy Merlin’s company, but he wasn’t having a very good time anymore. He danced along with Leon and Percival, letting the music prevent awkward words. Of all the shitty big businesses, they had to be mindless drones from the worst of the worst: Pendragon Industries. 

“I’M GONNA GO GET A DRINK,” Leon said.

Percival smirked. “THERE’S A PINT IN YOUR HAND, MATE.”

“OKAY. I’M GONNA GO HIT ON THE BARTENDER.” Leon sauntered off toward the bar, leaving his beer on a random table. Percival continued dancing with a smile, but the music paused during what appeared to be a technical difficulty. “So much for that. It was terrible, but at least it was music.” Gwaine nodded and headed toward a pool table on the other side of the club. “Hey!” Percival called, following him. 

“Look,” Gwaine said, turning around abruptly, “it was really nice of you to hang out with Merlin or whatever--he doesn’t have a lot of friends--but I think it would be better if you go find someone else to party with.”

“It didn’t feel like we were doing much partying.”

“Exactly.”

“What happened? Did we do something to piss you off?” Percival was growing defensive. “Offend you somehow?”

“You know what, yeah. You did. You all had to be some decent guys who turn out to work for the worst company on the East Coast!”

“So you’re mad because we work for Pen. Industries?” Percival looked like he was on the verge of laughing in Gwaine’s face, but no amused sound came from his mouth. “That’s rubbish.”

Gwaine scowled, offering only one thing before stalking off: “Well, some people actually care about integrity.”

 

“Arthur, there’s a sort of emergency.” Leon was out of breath when he reached the table his boss was sitting at. Arthur and Merlin had slowly moved away from the dance floor to a shadowy corner booth and were currently sharing a basket of cheese fries.

“What is it?” the blonde asked, looking up from his salty fingers.

“Your father called. He wants us to all come in.”

“Now?” Arthur glanced at Merlin.

“That’s what he said.” 

Arthur sighed and wiped his hands on a napkin. “I’ll be back in an hour, tops.” Merlin nodded, his smile fading.

After about fifteen minutes of sulking alone in the booth, Merlin considered going to find Gwaine. But what if Arthur came back and thought Merlin had left? God, Merlin was being such a girl. The chances of Arthur actually liking him? With that hair and those eyes and arms and voice and...he needed to stop. Luckily, Gwaine chose that moment to come flop down beside Merlin, his arms crossed over his chest as he let out an angry puff of air that blew his hair out of his eyes.

“Enjoying yourself yet?” Merlin asked. Gwaine eyed him bitterly. 

“What happened to your eye candy?” Now it was Merlin’s turn to pout. “You know what Percival called me? A hypocrite. He said I accused people of being arrogant and prejudiced when I was judging them for having money. Can you believe he said that? Please don’t ever find us drinking pals again.”

“So one person called you a hypocrite. Get over it.”

“It just makes me angry! He of all people to just insult me like that, it’s ridiculous. How am I supposed to have a good time now?”

“Oh my god.” Merlin sat up and stared at his friend.

“What?”

“Oh my god, you like him.”

“What?” Gwaine repeated. 

“YOU LIKE PERCIVAL. OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM. YOU LIKE LIKE HIM.” Merlin’s joy was suddenly back as he started to all but plan their wedding.

“Keep your voice down! Or better yet just shut up. You’re crazy.”

“No, no I am not. You so like him. If anyone else insulted you, you would just brush it off, not let it ruin your night. He’s really insulted you because you like him.”

“I do not.”

“You do.”

“Not.”

“Do.” Merlin grinned and leaned back in the seat like he had achieved a great success. “This is a historic moment. Somebody write this down.”

“What are you blubbering about now?”

“I have seen you seriously like a total of three people in the entire time we have known each other. Christine Jacobs in fifth grade, uh, She Who Shall Not Be Named,” Gwaine punched his friend lightly on the shoulder, “and now Percival! This is fantastic.”

“Shut up.” Gwaine left Merlin beaming alone at the booth, his friend shouting something about “Now who’s the tortured one?” before laughing even harder. Gwaine gritted his teeth and found a seat at the bar where he hit on the dark haired and much younger bartender until being laughed off in a somehow kind way. Gwaine shrugged and turned to watch the crowd of dancers and drinkers. 

“Surprised you’re not out there.” Morgana had made her entrance silently and was sitting down on the bar stool beside him, drink in hand. Gwaine grimaced. 

 

***

 

Merlin went for a smoke in the brisk air outside the bar, waited twenty minutes in line for a chance to use the bathroom, then successfully crossed the obstacle course that was a popular club at the climax of the evening. His reward was waiting for him back in the dark booth, blonde hair dusted with snow that had apparently started to fall since Merlin had been out. “You’re back,” Merlin said a little too happily, and he cringed internally. Arthur grinned. “Everything good with work?”

“Uh, it’s not great, but I don’t want to talk about that.” He scooted closer to Merlin, whose cheeks flushed. They talked for Merlin didn’t know how long. First about their childhoods, then college experiences, each exchanging the best Morgana stories. Merlin’s throat tightened as he talked about Will, but it didn’t make him as sad so much as embarrassed. Arthur said he had never been serious with anyone, mostly because of work. He spoke about Pen. Industries and his father, who wasn’t as terrible as people said so much as he was not the fatherly type. Then they weren’t talking because their mouths were busy being attached to the other’s.

 

“How’s he doing? After Will, I mean.” Morgana asked. 

“He's crushed,” Gwaine sighed. “It took me a month just to convince him to leave the apartment. He’s barely looked at at anyone.”

“Poor thing. He’s heartbroken.”

“I’m not so sure. It’s not really like that…” Gwaine remembered who he was talking to. “So the bodyguard, huh?”

“Arthur tell you?”

“Leon.”

“Ah. She’s fantastic. It’s not true love or anything, but who knows. Maybe someday. Did you ever…?” 

Gwaine gave a small shake of his head. “There’s, uh, maybe. I don’t know. It’s complicated.”

“It’s always complicated. God, we used to tell each other everything. Now look at us. Barely able to have one conversation.” Morgana took a swig of her drink. “Come on, Gwaine. Dance with me.”

 

Merlin was up against the wall of the round booth and Arthur’s hands traveled up and down his back as they kissed. Merlin was practically ready to just lie down there at the secluded table. As amazing as Arthur looked, his lips tasted a thousand times better. “Arthur.” Merlin glanced up to see Uther Pendragon standing at the table, glaring at them. He pushed Arthur off of him, and Arthur was confused for a minute before seeing his father. He pulled down the hem of his button up shirt that Merlin had been teasing up a few seconds earlier. “D-dad?” 

Merlin watched in silence as Uther scowled at his son. “We’re in a state of emergency and what do you think the logical thing to do is? Grope some stranger in the middle of a bar?!”

“What is it, Dad? Tharamel?”

Uther sighed. “Hodgkins. He’s a damn snake we should have never gone into business with. I need you.” He glanced at Merlin, and the boy thought he saw Uther’s eyes soften for a moment. “Now.”

Arthur grabbed his tie from the table and began to properly secure it around the collar of his wrinkled shirt. “I’m sorry. I really don’t want to do this, but I have to go.”

“If you don’t want to go, don’t.”

“I have to.” He was done with the tie and grabbed his suit jacket off the seat. 

“Arthur,” he paused and looked at Merlin. “I’ve kind of told you a lot more than I’ve ever told most people, and I think you’ve done the same.” He blushed softly, a confirmation. “And if I’ve gotten one thing from you tonight concerning your life, it’s that you despise working where you do. So don’t go in. Stay here. Grope some stranger in the middle of the bar.”

“Merlin-”

“I’m the stranger, by the way. Just wanted to make that clear.”

“I have to go.”

“That’s bullshit. You don’t have to go. So don’t.”

Arthur shook his head. “I’m sorry.” Grabbing his jacket, he started his way towards the door. 

“Fine!” Merlin yelled. “Go be a coward!”

***

 

For the second time that night, Merlin sulked alone at his and Arthur’s back table. It was more his table, now though. It was like they had been married then Arthur cheated--with his father apparently but whatever--so they got divorced and there was this huge custody battle between them with big shot lawyers and it turned into a Cinderella story because Merlin won even though he didn’t have Arthur’s money. But then Merlin began to feel bad because their table was probably feeling so torn and confused, like it’s life had been pulled out from under it, and then Merlin realized that it was a table in the corner of some bar that probably was just in desperate need of a good cleaning, and he dropped his head down to rest on its surface with an exhausted huff of self-pity.

“Not doing too well, my boy?” 

Merlin fought successfully against gravity to lift his head up and see a familiar face. The face slid into the booth beside him when Merlin didn’t answer. Gaius was Merlin’s step-half-god-uncle twice removed or something like that, neither of them could ever remember. They hadn’t seen too much of each other since Merlin graduated, and he had forgotten Gaius owned a bar. The one he was currently moping in, apparently. 

“What’s the problem?” Gaius asked. 

“Nothi-” Merlin stopped short at Gaius's raised eyebrow and incredulous expression and sighed. “I met someone and might really like him but he might also be a complete ass who does nothing except what his father tells him to.”

“Hm.” Gaius furrowed his oblongular eyebrows and curled his lips. “How long have you been seeing this boy?”

“Well, about...three and a half hours if you count the time he hasn’t been in the bar.” Gaius glared at his young friend, and Merlin scrunched his face, knowing how ridiculous it sounded. 

“You would like my advice?” Merlin nodded. “Get over him.”

“But-”

“Forget about this boy you have known for less than five hours.”

“That’s it? No great wisdom?”

“Forget him or stop being such an idiot. You’ve known him for four hours. You can’t know him that well yet. That’s not how it works.”

Merlin sighed, his head falling back on the table. 

 

***

“You don't have to ignore me, you know,” Morgana said as she leaned over to Gwaine, who was swallowing his fourth shot.

“And you didn’t have to sit next to me, but things happen.” He dropped the shot glass on the bar counter. 

“Gwaine-”

“Don’t. Just don’t. You lost the right to do that when you left.”

Morgana sighed. “I thought we were good.” He huffed.

“Yeah, I haven’t talked to you in two years because we’re good.”

“Dammit, Gwaine. You and I were never supposed to be serious. I thought we were having fun, and then things started to get complicated. We became exclusive and then-”

“And then you left, and I still don’t know why.”

She paused. “I guess it just got too intense. I felt constricted, stuck. I’ve never liked real relationships, you know that. You...fell in love with me--don’t try to deny it I know because I felt myself starting to fall in love with you. And I didn’t want that. I didn’t want love. I wanted easy. I still do. So I left.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say when this is getting updated/finished, but I promise an ending is coming soon.


End file.
